<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Riwayat Taiko by kenzeira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918788">Riwayat Taiko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira'>kenzeira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Taiko: An Epic Novel of War and Glory in Feudal Japan - Eiji Yoshikawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kato memberiku terang; bahwa aku tetap ditakdirkan pada jalanku. #MariBerpuisiLagi: Bebas Bersyarat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mari Berpuisi</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Riwayat Taiko</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taiko © Eiji Yoshikawa. No profit gained from this fanwork. Dedicated to #MariBerpuisiLagi: Bebas Bersyarat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mata manusia melihatku tak beda monyet pandir</p>
<p>Dalam ketidak-lihaian mereka, bola-bola mata itu menggelinding keluar; terinjak-injak</p>
<p>Pada satu masa api kemarahanku meledak</p>
<p>Satu demi satu kekejian terkoyak-koyak</p>
<p>Di manakah para biksu yang menjanjikan kedamaian?</p>
<p>Antara doa-doa yang dirapalkan, antara harapan yang dipanjatkan</p>
<p>Aku telah jatuh terbuang</p>
<p>Menjadi marah aku berang</p>
<p>Kepada si Tuan Tamak dan Bajingan; ludahi saja</p>
<p>Kato memberiku terang; bahwa aku tetap ditakdirkan pada jalanku</p>
<p>Meski panjang tak bertepi, tetapi harus</p>
<p>Memenuhi panggilan; sebagai samurai, yang mengabdi dan setia pada satu tujuan:</p>
<p>Menyelamatkan negeri dari kebinasaan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>